The Late Night Confession
by EvilLilBlackie
Summary: Tyson has a crush on someone who's keeping him up all night. What happens when you add an idea with some hot chocolate? yaoi Tyson?


Blackie: *holds up sign 'I don't own Beyblade and I am part of the CSI : Can't Stand Idiots* *raises another sign* 'Anyways I wanted to do a challenging fic, can you guess who Tyson is in love with?'  
  
Goldie: *raises sign* 'Hope you enjoy'  
  
Blackie: *blinks*  
  
Goldie: * blinks and raises sign* 'Why are we talking like this?'  
  
Blackie: *raises sign* 'Dunno.'  
  
Goldie: *raises sign* 'Let me guess, you're sworn to secrecy?'  
  
Blackie: -_-U *raises sign* 'Yes'  
  
Goldie: -_- *whacks Blackie with her sign*  
  
Blackie: X_X *holds a surrender flag*  
  
~*~The Late Night Confession   
  
Tyson was snoozing peacefully in his soft bed, clutching a pillow and slightly drooling on the sheets. He slowly opened his eyes a little and then rubbed the crusts out from his eyes. He looked around and noticed that his hat wasn't on the bed post like it usually was. Tyson looked under the bed, seeing if he accidentally dropped it on the floor, but when he was shuffling around under the mattress, he did a summersault and crashed to the floor with a loud thud. (Blackie: It hurts man, I did that before)  
  
Tyson groaned, rubbing his bum, "That hurt."   
  
He stood up and looked outside, it was still dark out. He then looked at the clock, the red numbers showed 2:19. He sat down on the bed and attempted to go back to sleep, tossing and turning. He growled in frustration and got out of bed, deciding to get a mug of hot chocolate.  
  
He went to the kitchen quietly, careful not to wake the other team mates up as he opened the refrigerator, pulling out the milk jug, pouring himself some in a nice big mug and then putting it in the microwave to heat up.  
  
He then sat down on the chair and laid his head down, he didn't like getting up like this in the morning, he always would wake up in the middle of the night.   
  
Why?  
  
Because he was afraid to go to sleep.  
  
Why was he afraid?  
  
Because he was having a dream.......a pleasant dream that he didn't want to wake up from....  
  
Why did he want to avoid it?  
  
Because it involved someone.  
  
Tyson ran a hand through his hair, he knew it was bad for his health to get up like this and just waltz around drinking hot chocolate.  
  
The microwave beeped twice, acknowledging the boy that it was done heating. Tyson sluggishly got up and took the mug out, putting it down quickly since it was a little hot. He got some chocolate syrup and then squirted a lot of it into his mug, he then added a little bit of sugar, allspice and then a dash of cinnamon. Then grabbing a nearby spoon to stir the contents up, the white substance turning into a deep brown. Then adding a couple mini marshmallows and some whipped creme on top. It was a hot chocolate supreme that his grandfather taught him to make.  
  
Carefully, without getting burnt, Tyson slowly took the mug to his hands and walked back to the table and setting the mug down, he rested his head on his hands as his elbows rested on the table, a sluggish look was painted across Tyson's features, he looked like he was going to doze off any minute.  
  
But he shook his head wildly and took a sip of his beverage, he needed to get these dreams out of his mind, fast, before he would lose his brain...if he had one to start off with. (Tyson: HEY!! Blackie: *whacks Tyson with a mallet* Quiet! You're interrupting the set!!)   
  
Speaking of the dream, he had rather interesting visions at the night time and rather interesting day dreams during the morn and afternoon. He couldn't get the fantasies out of his head...You heard me right, he was having fantasies.  
  
Not just those silly fantasies, where there is a lot of different such, but the ones where there was the sweet and tender love making that lasted through the night. And if continue on, I might blow the cover of this mysterious one that Tyson admired.  
  
At first he thought of him as a friend, he never expect he would fall for him and find out that he was having dreams of his crush and him having hot make-out sessions and romantic times near the fireplace.   
  
It really made him think, was love playing tricks on him? Or was love trying to send him a warning....or a message.  
  
It confused the boy, so much that he didn't even notice someone entering the kitchen. Tyson took another sip of his hot chocolate. then turned his head to someone opening the noisy cabinets, his eyes was looking at a place he isn't supposed to be looking at.   
  
Tyson turned away blushing, it was _him_. The guy he happened to like. The other boy turned around and blinked, "Tyson, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Tyson replied, trying to sound okay, but he knew his voice wasn't so reassuring. The other boy walked towards him and sat down, "What's wrong? You don't seem like your best, Tyson."  
  
"I know, but it's the lack of sleep I guess." Tyson wiped the sides of his eyes, pretending to get the sleepiness off his vision, but it what it really was....it was small tears.   
  
Tears of the temptation....and the fear of rejection.   
  
"Lack of sleep? How much sleep have you been getting each day Tyson?"  
  
"At least three hours....if I'm lucky four."  
  
"THREE HOURS?!"  
  
"SH!!!"  
  
"Sorry." the other boy scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Tyson smiled inwardly, 'He's so cute when he does that.'   
  
Silence seemed to corrupt in the air as the two of them stared into the dimly lit room in their own little world. Tyson then chirped, "Would you like some hot chocolate, my grandpa's special recipe."  
  
"It's not going to poison me is it?"  
  
"No, silly."  
  
"Alright."   
  
Tyson stood up and went back to make another mug, the other boy leaned back in his chair, his hands to his head and his legs crossed, "So Tyson, after we're through beyblading in these future years, what do you expect you'll be doing?"  
  
"Dunno, maybe finnish off school and college, get a yacht or a small boat and then travel the world."  
  
"By yourself? Wouldn't you get a little lonely in the bright blue seas?"  
  
Tyson blushed, he was happy that his back was facing his crush, "Well, of course I would go with someone."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
Tyson felt his heart pump faster, should he tell him the truth? He hesitated and then spurted out, "Someone that I love of course."  
  
"Really? Who do you love?"  
  
Tyson mentally wanted to kick himself, him and his big fat mouth always got into trouble a lot and _this_ was one of the _worst_ times to get tangled up in. He's in big trouble now.  
  
There was a rather long silence between them as Tyson was stirring the contents for his admired love's hot chocolate. The other boy blinked, "Tyson?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Who do you love?" The boy repeated. Tyson bit his bottom lip, he didn't respond. After putting the whipped cream and the mini marshmallows in the mug he carefully walked towards his wanted suspense and placed the mug on the table, sitting down and looking in front of his, Tyson's eyes were foreshadowed by his blue locks, so it was hard for the other boy to know what was really on Tyson's mind.  
  
"What's wrong, you don't want to tell me who the lucky girl is?"  
  
Tyson grimaced, he didn't like where this was going, not at all. The other boy noticed Tyson's uneasiness and then whispered, "It is a girl....right?"  
  
Tyson looked anywhere but the other boy's gaze, the other boy sighed, "Don't worry Tyson, I'm okay with that.....want to talk about it?"  
  
"There's nothing to really talk about it...unless.."  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"Unless you want to hear what I like about him."  
  
"Go ahead, I'm all ears and we have all night." The boy said with a shrug, Tyson smiled slightly, "Thanks for being such a friend."   
  
Tyson grimaced inwardly again at the word.....friend....just a friend.  
  
"No problem Tyson, so what's been going on?"   
  
Tyson sighed, he got an idea.  
  
A very _very_ sneaky coy idea.  
  
"Well, for a couple months now, I've been having these dreams.....where like for an example, you know at 2:30 I would be sitting in this kitchen, and my crush is sitting down where you're sitting right now."  
  
The other boy blinked, "Really now? And?"  
  
"And we would both be drinking hot chocolate like we are and we would be talking."  
  
"Talking?"  
  
"Just like normal of course," Tyson said rolling his eyes, the other boy took a sip of his hot chocolate and then licked his lips with a impressed look on his face, "This is the best hot chocolate I've ever had, how come your grandfather never made it for us before?"  
  
"It was a secret recipe of course, my grandfather didn't want very many people knowing the ingredients."  
  
"I see, so when you were talking, what happened next?"  
  
Tyson looked around, then asked, "Are you a man of your word?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you a man of your word, answer the question."  
  
"Uh...yes?"  
  
"Good, I hope you're not a fidget."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You want to see what happened next do you?"  
  
"Uh.....I guess."  
  
Tyson stood up, then stood next to his unsuspecting crush. The still sitting boy blinked in confusion. Tyson went behind the other boy and started to massage his back, causing the other male to jump slightly, but relaxed in his seat. Tyson ran his hands through the tight knots on the other boy's back, then slid his hand down to the other boy's waist, then leaned his head on his crush's shoulder.  
  
"Is this what happens in your dream?"   
  
"Of course," Tyson said as his hands roamed around the other boy's body, causing him to shiver, "Then we would be talking a little more, like we're doing now..."  
  
"Then?" The other boy asked uneasily, Tyson then snuck his hands up the boy's shirt, causing the other to suppress a moan, which turned into a slight whimper..Tyson then nipped at the boy's ear playfully, causing the other to gasp at the action, the other boy was trembling now, he almost stuttered on his words,"Is there more?"  
  
"Yes, but there is one thing that happened next that made it a dream come true." Tyson said as his head was just side by side with the other.   
  
Silence filled the air....the other boy dropped his hands to his sides, "What one thing?"  
  
Tyson went face to face, then sat down on the other boy's lap front-wards and then tilted the other's head upward.  
  
"This." Tyson whispered, placing his lips over his crush's, the boy's eyes widened, but then responded happily. Their arms intertwined as their tongues fought back and forth against the other, both tasting the spicy tinge of the hot chocolate that still lingered.   
  
They both broke away for air, both breathing heavily. Tyson leaned his head his head over his new love and then held him in an embrace.  
  
"That must've been some dream...Are you sure that it was a dream?" The other boy whispered, "Because it seemed _very_ real to me." Tyson chuckled, "You're so silly."  
  
"I know, but that's just me."  
  
"And I love every part of you."   
  
"But you haven't seen the rest of me." The other boy said winking. Tyson got the hint and got off him, kissing him lightly, "We better do it when we 'go to bed'."  
  
"Right." The other boy said, finishing up his hot chocolate and putting the mug in the sink. Tyson did the same thing as the other boy was about to leave. When Tyson knew he was gone, Tyson grabbed the whipped cream can and held it behind his back.  
  
"Max is sure going to love this."   
  
~*~  
  
Blackie: WHEE! It was cute little Max all along!! ^_^  
  
Max: ^_^  
  
Tyson: ^_^ I'm happy!!  
  
Goldie: Read and Review!!! Please! ^_^  
  
Max: Gimme some cookies!!  
  
Blackie: o.o;; I thought you had a bunch of mine an hour ago.  
  
Max: ^^'' Ran out of cookies.  
  
Blackie: -_-U You ate the whole thing!?!  
  
Max: Hey, they were good cookies!!! 


End file.
